Teacher Appreciation
by Aarana
Summary: Usagi is shocked to discover that Mamoru is her substitute teacher. How will their relationship survive against the test of this new relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Teacher Appreciation **

Chapter 1

Post-Stars

Usagi / Mamoru

Romance

* * *

_A teacher affects eternity; he can never tell where his influence stops. ~Henry Adams _

_

* * *

  
_

"Usako" Mamoru breathed, trying to pull himself away from the petite blond.

"Busy" she replied, throwing herself on him. She flawlessly wrapped her arms around his neck, and threaded her fingers. From a normal girl he would have been able to displace her hands, but this was no normal girl. She was Sailor Moon, and even though it had been months since she had fought Galaxia, nothing about her was showing any signs of weakness.

"No, not busy," he stated, still trying to untwist her fingers "We need to talk about something."

"Later". Starting at the collar of his shirt, she kissed her way up to his ear, right to that sensitive spot that made him forget about anything and everything he was thinking about. But this night, he wouldn't be dissuaded. "Usako, this isn't going to work. We really need to talk tonight."

Usagi sighed and slowly unwound her arms from her boyfriend. Making her pout quite prominent, she pulled away in a sulk. Usually when the date ended up back at his place, he would like nothing more than when they kissed. She briefly wondered what he needed to talk about that was more important than their precious making out time. Worried about how long it would take, she took a brief look at her watch and almost died. It was 8:45, just a mere 15min till her curfew. She may be late for everything in the entire world, but heaven forbid if her father finds her not at home! Usagi jumped up, forgetting in her haste that Mamoru wanted to speak to her.

"OMG MAMO-CHAN I HAVE TO GO". Placing a brief kiss on his upturned lips, she bolted out the door. He looked at the clock and sighed. He allowed her to stall more than he had intended. Knowing that she would definitely make it home on time, he didn't worry too much. He was more worried about tomorrow and how she would react when she first saw him.

* * *

Usagi bolted into the classroom just minutes after the bell. No one in the classroom was even remotely surprised. It was business as usual as far as they were concerned. Everyone, that is, except the new TA. Usagi bowed deep and ran to her seat, throwing her bag to the side. Knowing English was her first class, she pulled out the book they were reading and hid behind it. Usually she made class with just seconds to spare, but this morning was different. After the lecture from her father for being two minutes late, she had a difficult time sleeping. Mamoru had wanted to speak with her, and it was bothering her. She had wanted to call him, but was afraid that he was asleep already. She USED to call him in the middle of the night when he first came back after the Galaxia battle, until he yelled at her to stop. Inside she knew she did it because of her fears. She was afraid that he would disappear and leave her all alone again......

Usagi was so lost in her thoughts she missed the coughing of the new TA. The class hid their laughter as the TA crept over to the desk of the student who was clearly not paying attention. Slamming his hand on the desk, Usagi jumped in the air, dropping the book she was pretending to read. "Gomen Matsura-Sens......" She gasped as she finally looked into the eyes of the person who upset her thoughts. It just so happened that he was at the center of them.

Mamoru couldn't believe that Usagi was spacing out in his class. He wasn't even sure she was aware of his existence at this point. Now only was she late, but she hid behind a book that was clearly upside down. His repeated attempts to gain her attention had gone unnoticed, so he did the only thing he could think of.

She looked into the eyes of her boyfriend and gasped. Instantly her hands went up to straighten the hair she only half halfheartedly styled this morning. "Mam..." Mamoru interrupted her with a cough. "Tsukino-san is it? I'd appreciate it if you are not only on time for my class, but I also expect you to pay attention". Usagi's jaw dropped at the cold tone she received, still confused as to why he was here.

Mamoru went back to the front of the class and wrote his name on the board. "As I was saying, My name is Chiba Mamoru, you can call me Mamoru-sensei. Your teacher has accepted a program to allow the college students to gain extra credits by teaching their class, while they take a nice extended vacation." He waited until the laughter died down in the classroom. He had a feeling he was going to like that class, even if Usagi was in it.

He felt that this was definitely bad luck on his part. He knew it wasn't going to be easy teaching her. It was one thing to be a boyfriend, but another to be a teacher. He didn't expect Usagi to stay quite, so he wasn't surprised when she spoke up. "And just how long do you plan on staying here? Teaching I mean". Mamoru smiled slightly, instinctively feeling the anxiety of the ditzy blonde. She didn't want him here any more than he wanted to be there. "I will be your teacher till the end of the semester. I fear, Tsukino-san, that you will be seeing a lot of me in the next couple of months."

Normally Usagi would get excited over seeing Mamoru anytime, however she wasn't as stupid as many people thought. She clearly knew that having him as her teacher was a very bad thing. The only time the two lovebirds fought was when it had to do with her schooling. Usagi began running all different types of scenarios in her head, and in all of them it ended very badly for herself.

Mamoru continued on with his class, all the while keeping an eye on his girlfriend. He could feel the wheels turning in her head, to the point where he could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. A multitude of expressions passed her face. Sadness, anger, resentment, fear.....something he had hoped to avoid by informing her last night.

Usagi was overreacting, she knew it. However, she was having difficulty with logic at the moment. She built herself up so much that she suddenly felt everything she was hearing was more of a muffled blur. She tried to pay attention, she really did, but suddenly her head became light as a feather. Gone from the world, she slipped out of her chair, saved from crashing her head on the floor by a strong arm that just barely caught her.

* * *

He knew she was going to be upset, but he never thought she was going to faint over the idea of him teaching her class. As he sat by her bed in the nurses office, he looked down on the sleeping girl.

"Mamo-chan"

Knowing she was still sleeping (and obviously thinking of him) he leaned over and gingerly brushed the hair out of her eyes. Compassion and tenderness filled his eyes as he watched her. He loved her dearly, but he wasn't blind to her faults. He wouldn't be a very loving boyfriend if he didn't know everything about her. It didn't mean he had to love every little tidbit. He knew that she had a weakness for studying. He also knew that she tended to slack off, knowing that her future was virtually set in stone. He had yet to officially propose (sure, there was the airport...but that was more of a promise ring. He had never given her the formal proposal he planned on doing sometime in the future), but there was no doubt in her mind he would. Mamoru sighed as he pulled his hand away from her sleeping form. It was past time that he had to be getting back, and knowing her she wouldn't wake up for hours. Better save the explanation for later.

* * *

Authors Note: Ohoyo Mina!

I was really craving a story about a Teacher Mamoru and Student Usagi, but had a very, very difficult time in finding some. I have gone through 3 of the 5 I was able to locate here, and it appalled me. (If you know any that are good, definitely let me know!) So, here I am writing my own. This story is rated** M** for mature content in later chapters, but know it won't contain any serious citrus fruit. And wow! I really need to pay attention to my story sometime! I originally said that Usagi and Mamoru weren't engaged....but oops! They totally are. Well, it wasn't exact, so I alluded to it. Chapter 2 is well underway! Hopefully I can get it up tomorrow (2/9)

For those of you also reading Child's Tale, I definitely DO intend to finish it, but I am just having difficulty getting the ambition to write it. I decided to take this idea and run with it. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated, but I will in no way threaten or hold back chapters. ^^: I will try to get the next chapters out soon. Also, I still intend to rewrite the rest of my older fan fiction, so keep an eye on that as well. If you have any questions, please feel free to let me know!

Aarana


	2. Chapter 2

**Teacher Appreciation **

Chapter 2

Post-Stars

Usagi / Mamoru

Romance

* * *

_Teaching is not a lost art, but the regard for it is a lost tradition. ~Jacques Barzun_

_

* * *

  
_

Usagi groaned, holding her head as she slowly came regained her awareness. Still feeling groggy, she tried to remember where she was and how she had gotten there. As the fog lifted, she sat up rather quickly, holding back the groan at the slight dizziness she experienced. She had fainted when she realized that her Mamo-chan was in her classroom. Two worlds that should never quite collide had irrevocably changed her world as she knew it . Feeling a desperate hope that it was a dream she dashed over to her classroom and peaked inside. She thought she had mentally prepared herself, but there was something quite captivating about seeing her Mamo-chan at the blackboard teaching the class. Satisfied to keep staring, she knelt down, all the while never breaking her gaze.

Frankly, it was extremely attractive. Usagi covered her mouth in an attempt to contain her laughter. Just a few hours ago her life was about to end, and now she was finding it quite charming. She had always thought of Mamoru as the boyfriend, but Mamoru the teacher had a nice ring to it. She had never had a young and attractive teacher before. They had all been either much older, or very female. The wheels in her head began to turn in a very different direction. Seeing as how she had little choice in the matter, she had better make the best of it. This turn of events may just be the thing she needs. Usagi allowed herself to immerse in a fantasy of quite a naughty nature.

_Usagi entered the classroom just after all the students left. "Mamoru-sensei" she lightly breathed out "I need your assistance with this test. I studied really hard, and yet all I got was a 30." _

_Mamoru removed his glasses and sighed. Gently rubbing his fingers across the bridge of his nose, he beckoned the young student towards his desk. "Tsukino-san, I know that you say you have studied, but the test clearly proves that either you didn't study...or you are not studying properly." He leaned over his desk, reading over the test that she gingerly placed in front of him. "I am very disappointed in you Tsukino-san. After all, you did promise to pay attention in my class. Usagi donned her world class pout and leaned in closer. "Surely Mamoru-sensei, there is something that we can do to change that 30 to something a little more....acceptable?"_

_Mamoru lowered his glaze to study the body of the student who was very much vying for his complete attention. He coughed, clearing his throat of the lump that just formed there. "I'm sure we can make some arrangement that would suit both of us quite nicely." He leaned over and grabbed her by the hips, lifting her onto his desk, carelessly pushing all the papers aside. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips...._

"Tsukino-san"

Usagi squeaked, jumping up slightly from her slouched position and knocking Mamoru right under the chin. "Ouch!" Mamoru rubbed his hand over his jaw. When he heard the giggling from outside the classroom, he hardly expected Usagi to be out there dazing out. Was she that afraid to enter his classroom?

Usagi groaned and hung her head, not only did she feel horrid for hurting him, but she was extremely embarrassed to be caught in the middle of such a delicious fantasy. A blush rose all the way from her collar to her hairline. Mamoru mistook her reaction for regret and gently lifted her up. He leaned closer to her, so that Usagi could feel his warm breath against the sensitive part of her ear, and gently whispered. "My place for dinner, we have much to discuss". With that, he walked back into the classroom, the teachers mask already back in place. Going back to normal wasn't as easy for Usagi. While she tried her hardest to pay attention the rest of the day, her thoughts kept going back to her wicked fantasy.

She was never going to look at her school, or Mamoru for that matter, the same way again.

* * *

"He is WHAT?" Rei yelled, banging her fist on the table. After school Usagi had decided that a nice cool milkshake would be the best to lower her most recent fever. As luck would have it, she wasn't the only one that decided today would be a good day for some social companionship.

"Rei, calm down, he is just a substitute teacher." Ami placed her book down "I'm actually sad that he wasn't the teacher for my classroom. I would love to further inquire as to his insight on the latest biology text he let me borrow."

Rei rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Of all the places they had to put him, they put him in your classroom Odango! It makes me wonder if this was planned to drive a wedge between you guys. I mean, we used to tutor you and I still wonder how we never managed to kill you." Usagi looked up thoughtfully, so intrigued by Rei's teasing that everyone at the table couldn't help but laugh at her naivete. Usagi, realizing that the joke was at her expense, jumped up throwing her own fist on the table. She opened her mouth to retort when she heard the familiar laughter at the counter. Spinning quickly, she nearly knocked Minako in the head with her hair (who, in reflex, ducked) and saw the source of the laughter. So engrossed she was in her conversation she failed to notice when Mamoru entered. He was intently talking to Motoki, so she decided to leave him be. He would be having dinner with her later so she would be able to speak with him then. Looking at her watch, she realized just how much time had flown by. Making excuses, she left the girls to their drinks and hurried home. She didn't have much time to get ready for their dinner, and she definitely did not want to be late.

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight, you are her teacher?" Motoki laughed while wiping down the rest of the counter top. "Man, aren't you lucky!"

Mamoru raised his head sharply. "Why in the world am I lucky? This is horrible. Usagi clearly abhors me now. She fainted when she found out. As for me, I KNOW how bad of a student she is. I'm afraid that I will push her away with my....habits." Motoki cleared his throat, clearly understanding what habits Mamoru was alluding too. Mamoru was a perfectionist. It was one thing to not study for a class he had no part of. It was another to not study for a class he himself was teaching.

"Mamoru, forget all that. Forget her bad grades and ditzy tendencies. She. Is. A. Student"

Mamoru looked up at his friend, confusion clear. "Your point being?" He watched as Motoki turned a nice shade of red. Awareness dawned on him as he quite understood what the other was insinuating. Mamoru began to laugh. "Motoki, I think you watch too much...uh....I think you think too much. I would never cross that point with a student, and while Usagi is my student...Hell, while Usagi is a student period, I will not cross that line." Throwing down the money for his coffee, he winked at Motoki and left. There was dinner to prepare, and very little time to do it.

Motoki chuckled to himself as he watched his best friend leave. He couldn't think of anyone in the world who didn't find a certain attraction to a student/teacher relationship. And this wasn't just any student and teacher. He began to hum to himself, just wondering how it would play out, and almost wishing he was there to see it.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading 2! I hope you enjoy this little part. I know my chapters are shorter, but I do expect a longer story because of it. I also swear off planning out a plot. I swear, I came into this chapter expecting to write something completely different. In a way, I love it when the characters speak to me ;) Usagi really wanted to be mad....but how can she turn down Mamoru? The next chapter will be around their dinner conversation about the new position, and the tension will build. Oh yes it will. I will try to get the next chapter up within the next day or so.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Teacher Appreciation **_

Chapter 3

Post-Stars

Usagi / Mamoru

Romance

* * *

_I like a teacher who gives you something to take home to think about besides homework. ~Lily Tomlin_

* * *

Mamoru rushed through the store. He knew that he had very little in his apartment. Usually they ate out, so the ingredients were few and far between. However, the talk they were going to have needed privacy, and he was going to make sure he had it.

_Mamoru walked into the apartment. Struggling with the bags he attempted to shut the door without dropping anything. Having successfully done so he turned only to drop everything he held. There was Usako, his little student, sitting on his couch seductively wearing her cute little uniform, which now seemed much shorter on her than it did just earlier that day. In one hand she held a pen, swirling it gently around her lips. In the other she held a book. However, it was the way she sat that quickly grabbed his attention. Sitting there, legs wide open with just a skirt to keep her secrets hidden. "Sensei" she alluringly stated "I need some help with my algebra". Mamoru walked past his forgotten groceries and knelt down in front of her..._

Mamoru quickly shook his head. It was definitely not the time or the place to be thinking such lewd thoughts. He needed to thank Motoki personally for placing those thoughts into his head. He accelerated his shopping in an attempt to distract his thoughts so that he wouldn't make a complete and utter fool of himself. He could understand fantasizing about his girlfriend, he had done that enough times to drive him insane. It was matter all together to do so as a teacher and a student. Finding his mind quickly going back to that particular sexual fantasy, he again sought to distract himself by a familiar chant '_Golden Girls naked on a cold rainy day. Golden Girls naked on a cold rainy day. Golden Girls naked on a cold rainy day."_ He released a tentative sigh. Having cooled his ardor for the moment, he finished his shopping, instinctively hurrying home to start dinner.

* * *

As he opened his apartment, he couldn't keep the feeling of disappointment from creeping up on him. Knowing exactly what he was disappointed for, he couldn't help but laugh. Like Usako would really be there waiting for him like that....

"Hi Mamo-chan!" Mamoru jumped at the familiar voice behind him. As he turned, still burdened by the weight of the groceries, he noticed the pale glow of her skin that was radiating as she smiled. She went to hug him, only then realizing that his hands were otherwise occupied. "Let me help you with that!" Taking a few of the bags she wandered over to the kitchen. "I can help with dinner if you would like!" She looked up, knowing that the protest was coming. "No, no. I like my kitchen in one piece." Sticking her tongue out at him, she skipped over to the couch and sat down, flipping through the newspaper that he had lying there from that morning.

"So Usako, you're a bit early today." he asked, surprised that she was indeed early.

"Yeah, it's easy to do since I didn't have detention. My teacher went easy on me today. But he does give a lot of homework! By the way, can you help me with my Algebra?" She didn't miss the groan he gave with that statement, but she couldn't quite get it out of him why he groaned with deep frustration.

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch. The conversation was light and airy, only barely hiding the tension that was behind it. Both parties were attempting to hide their discomfort and curiosity of their new relationship, but desperately didn't want the other one to know it. As Mamoru cleaned up, Usagi wandered over to the couch. Lying her head down for just a moment, to rest her eyes she told her self, she fell fast asleep. Mamoru wasn't even remotely surprised. After he had finished making his place immaculate again, he sat down gently next to her. He reached over and brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her eyes and sighed. She was definitely beautiful, and very much his. Feeling his touch she cooed in her sleep. Almost instinctively she leaned over and snuggled into his warmth, lulled into a deeper sleep by his steady breathing. Mamoru held her for a good long while, not wanting to disturb her. He continued to pet her, placing butterfly kisses upon her head. He thought again about what was going to happen to their relationship. He knew that it had irrevocably changed.

Usagi yawned and stretched like a content kitten. Seeking the warmth, she snugged even deeper, feeling completely at home. However, Mamrou could tell that she was now awake, and he wanted to talk to her. "Usako". She looked up, her blue eyes shinning with love and trust. Not being able to deny her silent plea, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. With a slight moan, she leaned up and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mamoru adjusted her slightly, laying her back against the couch. He leaned over her, arms on either side trying not to crush her. What was a gently and loving kiss quickly changed. The need of either party switched from something simple and elegant to something needy and exotic.

This was something very new to Usagi, but definitely not unwanted. For weeks she had been trying to break that barrier he placed between them. She could feel it every single time he touched her. Now, it was just him.

Mamoru started to get greedy, he knew this. He tried to stop himself but had difficulty doing so. Her reaction was so incredibly passionate. He had held himself back afraid that any forward affection would be spurned. However his attention was definitely welcome and definitely needed. Balancing himself on his right arm, it freed his left arm to explore. Starting at her hair, he wound his hand in her pig-tailed hair, dragging her head closer to his. She opened her mouth and allowed him to explore further, tasting, licking, feeling. She was like a drug. Using his fingertips he teased her ear, then her neck. Slowly, he teased the neckline of her uniform, loving the feel of her shivering beneath him. She squirmed, allowing him better access to the region he was inching too.

Usagi felt his glorious hands circling patterns on her lower neck. She knew where he wanted, and by the gods she wanted it. Desperate for his attention she adjusted her position allowing better access. Feeling his gasp, she could sense his determination as he slowly lowered his hand...

Suddenly the two jumped apart. Usagi reached into her skirt and pulled out the cellphone that she had forgotten was on. She gave him a very apologetic look.

"Hello?"

"USAGI! Where are you! Do you know what time it is?!" Her father screamed into her delicate ear.

Usagi looked at the clock and let out a curse. It was 9:15. Mamoru also looked to what caught her attention and groaned. Where had the time gone? Usagi hung up the phone quick, knowing that that particular conversation was not completed. She glanced over at Mamoru, seeing his frustration. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan, it looks like our talk is going to have to wait. I had fun tonight...really." And with that she got up and left. Leaving him to wonder if she meant dinner, or what came after. It never occurred to him that she meant both.

* * *

_AN: GAH! Naughty couple! I really wanted you guys to talk, and all you wanted to do was that?! I swear, next chapter I'll make them do something! This will not be a purely sexual fic! Mamoru at this point is going to feel very conscious about Usagi and will avoid her sexually ;) And poor Usagi! What punishment with her father place upon her! Oh what will our couple have to go through?_

_For those of you wondering about the Golden Girls naked on a cold rainy day comment, that is actually a funny story. My BF says that every time he is attempting to calm himself down for some reason, so I guess that is my little shout out to him ;) To bad he hates anime and will never read this story. Oh well! Till next time!_

_And thanks to acie913_ _for telling me I had to re-read this and edit it further. I hope it flows a bit better. ^^; And don't worry, they will talk! This is just a baseline setup ;) Edited away!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Teacher Appreciation **_

Chapter 4

Post-Stars

Usagi / Mamoru

Romance

* * *

_A teacher is a compass that activates the magnets of curiosity, knowledge, and wisdom in the pupils. ~Ever Garrison_

* * *

Mamoru looked around his classroom in disbelief, then wonder, and then worry. Usagi never showed up for school that morning. At first he had assumed that she was just going to be her usual late self, but as the minutes and hours were ticking away, he couldn't help but worry. Did she get home ok last night? Did she get caught in the rain? Did it even rain? He ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to pay attention to the lesson that he himself was teaching. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard the bell indicating the beginning of lunch.

"Aino-san, may I speak with you?" The students filed out as Minako made her way up to the front of the classroom. After everyone had filed out, he broke the tense silence. "Have you heard from Usagi today?" Minako shook her head, her worry apparent. "Maybe she wasn't feeling well today. I'll stop by her house after school to see how she's doing. She may be lazy, but she hardly ever misses school." Mamoru nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you Minako-chan, I appreciate it." Minako blushed at the small complement as she slowly made her way out of the classroom, leaving Mamoru to his thoughts.

* * *

Usagi punched her pillow in frustration. Normally, she would be ecstatic that her mother had let her sleep through class, but that was when Mamoru wasn't her teacher. Tears threatened to overcome her as she fought them away. She wasn't going to cry, she had cried enough for one lifetime last night...

_Usagi crept into the house. Hopefully, if they didn't hear her come home..._

"_USAGI!" She jumped as she heard her name called in a voice that was laced with anger. She had been very careless tonight, and she knew that the last person she wanted to make angry was her father. "Yes Papa?"_

"_Where in the world have you been? Would you have even come home if I didn't call you?" Usagi gulped. She had thought of many different reasons...things that may have kept her out late. She rehearsed different scenarios the entire dash home. However, all thoughts and reasons flew out the window with one look at her fathers pained, and very angry, expression. _

"_Of course I was going to come home! I was just about ready to leave when you called. Honest! I was studying and lost track of time..." Kenji noticed the blush that crept up his daughters face. He may not be the most observant father of all time, but this was one telling tale. He recalled all those times in his youth where he too was out 'studying'. Clearing his throat, he made a decision. "Young lady, for breaking your curfew...you are grounded..."_

Usagi wiped away a tear that broke her barrier. Grounded over something as small as a curfew. She thought back to all those times she had sneaked out of the house during the night. All the times she came home bandaged and bruised. Despite all that, she gets grounded over a curfew!? More than once she had wondered what magic was in play to make her parents overlook the obvious, and why in the world had it failed her now. She was stuck in her room for 2 weeks. She had the ability to leave for school, but she was required to come straight home. She cannot go to the Crown, she cannot have study groups at the Temple, and she cannot see Mamoru. She pounded her fist into the pillow once again, attempting to let out some of her frustration. She knew it wasn't the end of the world, but it definitely made it more difficult. After pounding the stuffing out of the poor pillow for a few more minutes she felt better. She could still see him at school, so it wasn't like there was no contact what to ever. She laid her head back down on the deformed pillow and sighed. As long as she was stuck at home, she may as well get some much needed rest.

* * *

"Why in the world wasn't she at school?" Kenji looked at his wife with frustration. He had come home early from work and was informed by his darling wife that Usagi had stayed home the entire day.

"After you spent half the night yelling at her, I felt that she needed more sleep. I tried waking her up several times but she didn't even stir." Ikuko used the spoon that she was making dinner with to wave wildly in the air startling Kenji. "And why did you yell at her so much? So what if she missed curfew? This is the first time she has ever been late! Why in the world did you have to ground her?" Kenji was startled. He never thought that his wife would be against his decision. He certainly didn't think that he would have to explain himself. "She was out late, and I think it was with a _boy._" he finished with a whisper.

Ikuko dropped the spoon on the stove and let out a deep sigh. "So what if she was with a boy? She's sixteen dear. She is going to meet boys. We have always trusted her before! Whats so different now? Don't you remember being that age?"

Kenji was briefly brought back to when he was sixteen, and his thoughts as a 16 year old boy. "I definitely remember what it was like to be sixteen. That is exactly why she is not allowed to leave her room!!"

* * *

Minako made her way over to Usagi's with full hands. Not only was she lugging around her own school work, but she carried the load of Usagi's as well. Mamoru may be a very handsome, smart, and an all around great guy...but he never gave anyone a break. As soon as school ended he piled on the extra homework sheets and extra notes, and made sure in no uncertain terms that she was to inform Usagi that these were due tomorrow with no exceptions. As she turned the last corner, she saw the center of her relief. Usagi's house loomed in the distance. Realizing that she was being very melodramatic, she hurried over to the house. While using her free hand to ring the bell, she attempted to balance the extra workload Those who knew Minako well knew that hand-eye coordination was never her strongest suit. The books and notes tumbled just as she was reaching over to ring the bell. The door was quickly answered as the inhabitants were alerted by the noise the books made in their dramatic tumble.

"Minako-chan!" Ikuko exclaimed, quickly getting on her knees to assist the blonde in gathering the materials. "Good Afternoon Tsukino-sama. Thank you for the help. Is Usagi home today?" Ikuko picked up the last of the paperwork and handed it to her outstretched arms. "Minako-chan, please call me Ikuko. Did you bring Usagi's homework?" At her nod, she directed Minako upstairs to where Usagi was most likely napping. Kenji attempted to protest, but Ikuko quickly quieted him down and pushed him back into the kitchen.

* * *

Minako made her way up to Usagi's room. Not bothering to knock, she let herself into her friends room and quickly pinpointed her under the covers. "Usagi" she placed all the paperwork on the table in the middle of the floor, again trying to make some semblance of order on the mess that had started downstairs. Usagi flipped over. "Minako!" jumping out of bed, she wondered how in the world Minako got past her personal guard. "I'm so glad that you are here!" Suddenly a look of apprehension was on her face as she saw the homework displayed on the table. "Or maybe I shouldn't be?"

Minako laughed as her companions face paled. "This is exactly what you think it is. Mamoru-san was so worried about you that he just had to send over all the homework so you don't fall behind." Usagi groaned, knowing that it sounded exactly like him. "He even wrote down all of his own notes for me to bring to you. He said he would like, and I'm giving you an exact quote here, 'If you would be so kind to tell her that this homework would be due in the morning, and if she was feeling better I would like to see it all done' " they both broke into laughter, falling onto the floor. That was _exactly_ like Mamoru. Minako looked her friend over, noting that she looked perfectly fine, albeit a bit tired. "So what kept you from school today Usagi?"

* * *

Mamoru sat by his phone waiting. His attempts to contact Usagi had been in vain. When he called her house, he was told in no uncertain terms that she would not be coming to the phone, ever, and would be hence forth locked in a tower until further notice. That key to the tower would then be completely and utterly lost. He sighed, knowing that his earlier thoughts were confirmed. Her dad had to have been very upset about her curfew. He was hoping that he didn't know about him being her teacher, but it would make sense if he did. He definitely wouldn't let her come to school if that were the case.

Suddenly the sound of the phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. He nearly tripped over his coffee table in an attempt to reach the phone. "Usako?" At the sound of laughter, he knew automatically it wasn't her. "Hey Minako-chan, whats up?"

"Hi Mamoru-san! I just wanted to let you know that I spoke with Usagi. I told her about the homework that you gave me and she said that she was going to try to do it. She appreciated the notes you took, but both you and I know that it will be difficult for her to do, you know how hard it is when you teach her in person, never mind missing an entire day of lessons, also..." Mamoru shook his head and attempted to hold back his laughter. This one sure knew how to talk. "...she wanted to let me know that she was alright, just tired from last night. When she got home her dad flipped about the curfew thing. Wont let her out of the house for 2 weeks except to come to school. Anyway, I've got to go, my idiot teacher gave me lots of homework...later!" And with that Minako hung up before he was able to question her further.

Mamoru placed the phone into the receiver softly and hung his head to his lap. He berated himself for loosing control and not paying attention to the time. It looked like for the next two weeks, his relationship would need to be strictly between that of a student and a teacher. He only wished he knew this was going to happen before he signed up for it.

* * *

**AN:**_ Sorry for the wait! I've been working on some family issues, but they will be cleared out __on Saturday. So what is going to happen to our dear couple? Did I even harbor a thought that they would talk in this chapter? Gah! I should stop promising things! Now that they can't see each other out of school, what is going to happen IN school? Only time shall tell! This one is again dedicated to my BF, who once told me he would never ever have a daughter, because he was once a young man. Ode to the over protective male! _

_Thank you for all of the people who are now following this story. You don't understand the excitement I feel when my phone buzzes with new emails with new alerts, reviews, and favorites! In addition, if you like long romances between Usagi and Mamoru, please check out the new C2 that I have created called _**_Extended Romance_**_. Till next time!_

_-Aarana_


	5. Chapter 5

Teacher Appreciation

Chapter 5

Post-Stars

Usagi / Mamoru

Romance

* * *

_What the teacher is, is more important than what he teaches. ~Karl Menninger_

* * *

Usagi yawned, attempting to hide her boredom from Mamoru. It definitely wasn't because he was boring, definitely not. She had the ability to stare at him for hours and hours without breaking her stare. No, it was school. You could throw him naked in front of the students, juggling and ridding a unicycle...and still she would find herself falling asleep. There was something about school that just made her incredibly tired. Usagi remembered a time where her mother would have to give her a nice warm glass of milk to calm down the tornado that she was before bed. This method was definitely more effective.

Quickly loosing her fight, she lowered her head behind the book that she was attempting to follow in the lecture. Her gradual lack of attention did not go unnoticed by the teacher in the front of the class. It took all he could not to throw the book he was holding at her head. Sure, he loved her to death, literally, but this clear lack of respect was frankly insulting. He knew that attending classes was very low on her priority list, but couldn't she even pretend that she cared? He suddenly picked up on the giggles and glares the other classmates were throwing the sleeping beauty. The book that she was clinging too had fallen down from her loosened grip making a solid clunk. Usually, such a sound would make the girl jump and cause a commotion, but the blonde didn't wake. Mamoru couldn't continue with his lecture. He watched the innocent stares of the students and knew that they were waiting for him to take action. He let out a sigh. He never knew how tough being a teacher would be.

"Tsukino-san!" he put at much firmness in his voice as he could, attempting to reach her through her sleep. All he received from his efforts was a mumble about wanting to sleep a bit more. He slowly walked over to her desk, aware of the students slowly inching themselves closer towards her as well. They didn't want to miss a thing. Using his pen, he gently poked the girl, hoping that would be enough to wake her. When all she did was push the pen away, he rolled his eyes. Having never had to wake her before, he suddenly had a new found respect for Luna, who he knew was responsible for waking her most mornings. Using his hand this time he grabbed her shoulder and shook her...hard.

"Gah! Get your hand off of me you little.....oh!" Usagi jerked awake and took in her surroundings. It wasn't until the haze cleared from her eyes that she saw the classroom. It wasn't until the dull roar in her ears cleared that she heard the snickers from her fellow classmates. It wasn't until her courage came back that she was able to look up and see the anger in her boyfriends eyes. She lowered her head sheepishly.

Mamoru saw her obvious sign of apology. Mamoru the boyfriend would have snickered and patted her head. However, he wasn't the boyfriend at that moment. "Tsukino-san, if you have so much confidence in the material that you feel you do not need to pay attention, that I ask that you write a 1page paper on the topic that I have been covering. You can write this during detention after school."

Usagi's eyes shot up, anger clearly apparent. "Now listen here!..." He raised a hand to silence her. "Tsukino-san, I may just be a temporary teacher, but I am STILL your teacher. I demand the same respect that you show your other teachers, and as such you will follow my orders."

"She was showing you the same respect! It was time for her morning nap" A voice popped up from the back of the room. The room erupted in laughter, leaving Usagi with a tomato blush and Mamoru with a slap to his forehead. "Alright everyone, settle down. That is enough humor for one day." He stole one last look at Usagi, knowing that her sudden silence was merely temporary. "Now open up your books to page 128."

* * *

Usagi slammed her lunch down on the table, startling the other three girls that were there. "Usagi-chan, whats the matter" Ami inquired while munching on a carrot stick. Usagi just humphed and started digging into her food, properly ignoring the other three at the table.

"Mamoru-san gave her detention" Minako pipped in with a smile on her face. Makoto and Ami gasped, quickly returning their attention to the brooding blonde.

"Where is he, let me at him!" Ami put a hand on Makoto's shoulder restraining her. "Calm down Makoto-chan, I'm sure he had a good reason to place her in detention." They both looked at Minako, waiting for an explanation. Usagi was, at that time, attempting to maul the tomato bunnies that her mother had provided for her that morning. They were not going to get anything out of Usagi.

"She fell asleep in his class."

Ami just shrugged. "Is that all? Of course she would be put into detention for that. Usagi, every time you fall asleep in your class you get detention. You never imagine physical harm on any of them!"

Usagi dragged herself out of her revenge on her bunnies. "But Ami, this is Mamo-chan we're speaking of! He's not even a teacher!" lowering her voice to a whisper, she continued "He's my boyfriend. How dare he punish me?"

"What do you expect Usagi-chan? You are a student in his class! You fell asleep and the whole class knew. If he let you go, than any student would be able to do that. If Mamoru punished them and not you...then he would clearly be showing favoritism. Have you thought about what would happen to Mamoru-san if anyone found out you were...._dating?" _Usagi thought about what Ami said, and as much as it pained her, she knew that the blue haired brainchild was right. Not surprisingly she was always right. The anger slowly left her body leaving nothing but guilt.

"Yeah Usagi!" Makoto pipped in. "Not to mention that his own _girlfriend_ fell asleep in his class. How would YOU feel?" If Usagi felt the weight on her shoulders from the guilt before, she now felt the weight on her entire body. She was quite pleased with herself that she stayed in her chair, because she could have easily fallen over. Tears came to her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. "You're right guys. I'm such an idiot."

Minako noticed the despair that replaced the anger and quickly tried to turn the emotions around yet again. Spinning her head around ideas, there was only one that the Senshi of love could logically wrap around her little finger. "And just think Usagi, Mamoru-san will have you all alone after school, in the classroom. Maybe he was looking forward to your time alone. Remember, you ARE grounded." Suddenly the blonde head perked up, tears instantly gone. "Really!?" The other two silent girls groaned, but didn't want to say anything. A happy Usagi was much easier to handle than a depressed one. Mamoru could handle her after school.

* * *

He noticed the change in her when she got back from lunch. Not only did she stand at attention the entire time, but it looked like she was actually paying attention. Since he was not quite sure what brought upon this change, he was a bit hesitant to thank the Gods for his luck. He could see that she wasn't angry at him anymore. Noticing a excited glimmer in Minako's eyes, he had a feeling that lunch with the girls had in some way helped the change in Usagi. Mamoru not only thanked the Gods, but the Senshi as well.

The afternoon passed unbearably slow for Usagi. The American saying was that 'the watched pot never boils', and watch she did. She watched the way his hand flipped when he was pointing to something on the board. She watched the way he placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose when he had to read from the text. She watched the way his shirt rippled when he laughed, and the way his eyes squinted when he became angry. Many times she had been able to observe him, but never so candidly. While she had been his girlfriend for over a year technically, she hardly had the opportunity to just...watch. And as much as she enjoyed this time to observe, the ticking of the clock was starting to get on her nerves. Finally, when she was about to throw something at that obnoxious clock, that bell rang signaling her salvation. All of the students quickly exited leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone, only the click of the door breaking the awkward silence.

"Mamo-chan, I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't mean to fall asleep. Honest! It's just school is so boring, it has absolutely nothing to do with you...."

"But it has everything to do with me." Mamoru interrupted. "If I was teaching in a way that was interesting to you, than you would feel inclined to pay attention rather than fall asleep. Honestly, its not the subjects that confuse you, it's the teachers. And that is my fault. We're just going to have to work on a way to make school interesting for you. Maybe that's why the fates brought me here. They brought me here to assist you with your studying. Usako," Mamoru moved closer to Usagi, wiping a tear that had escaped. "I know you get sick of hearing this, just as all of us get sick of saying it, but you carry the world on your shoulders. It is definitely not an easy place to be. I also can feel the pressures of what our future holds. I know you can do this. I have every confidence that you have the ability to apply yourself. I feel the fault all this time has been with the way you've been taught." He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly along her forehead. "And I will dedicate everything I can to assist you."

Usagi looked up and smiled. In that brief moment, she felt loved and protected. For the first time in a while, she felt the confidence to give something her all. The man in front of her gave that to her. She nodded letting him know that she understood. Mamoru suddenly took in the situation and abruptly pulled away from her. Coughing lightly he sat at his desk, gesturing Usagi to sit in the desk closest to his. "Now, do you need assistance with this paper?"

Usagi groaned and pouted. Sure, she would try for this guy, but it didn't mean she had to like it!

* * *

Seeing as how Usagi was never the best student, it wasn't until an hour later that she had finally finished her paper. Since she was obviously not familiar with the material it required she read the chapter in question. When she was finished her first draft, Mamoru took a quick look and made her write it again. He didn't mind being there that late, it gave him time to grade the homework papers that were handed in just that day. Every few moments he would steal a peak at the frustrated blonde over whatever he was was correcting. He couldn't help but smile. He silently wished that they were in his apartment. He could imagine brushing the stray hair that had fallen in her face. Laughing at her whenever she attacked the desk with her beaten eraser. She was an absolute joy to watch, but he had to keep his distance. This was school and he was her teacher. His head rose as he heard a cry of triumph. She got up and skipped over to his desk, slamming the paper down in front of him. He briefly glanced over the paper, impressed at the improvement from the first draft to this one. "Very good Usako. It seems like you have a much better understanding of the material. Now you are ready for the test we are going to have tomorrow."

"Test?! When did you say there was going to be a test!?" Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head. "It was while you were asleep. This is why it is so important to pay attention. Do you see why I had you write this?" He picked up the paper waving it in front of her. "I wanted to make sure you understood the material. I wanted to make sure that you were ready for the test."

She threw herself back down in the chair, thinking about what he said. He didn't punish her because she was bad, he did it to help her. He knew that she was out yesterday and wouldn't have a clue what the test would be on. Mamoru was just shocked that she sat back down. "Usako, the paper is done, you can go home now. You don't want your father to worry do you?"

"But I don't want to go home. I want to stay here. As long as I stay here, it's detention right?"

"Usako, I don't want you to do anything that would cause distrust for your father. **I** don't want to do anything to cause him to hate me. I would like to live another week. If your father found out I was keeping you here in the guise of detention to spend time with you and that I was dating you at the same time, I would never live it down. We have an eternity to spend time together, I am patient and willing to wait a lifetime for you..." he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him as Usagi threw herself at him, snuggling her head in his chest. "I love you Mamo-chan".

"And I love you Usako." Usagi pulled away and gathered her things together ready to go home. "And don't worry about my Father Mamo-chan. He won't ever find out about you, and us." Mamoru nodded, not fully believing her. Their goodbye was suddenly interrupted by the sudden slam of the door hitting the wall. There stood Kenji, clearly out of breath and very exhausted as if he had just run a marathon. Using the door frame as support he glared at Usagi and the man that was alone with her.

* * *

_AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to my new official longest fiction! Sorry for the late update. Writers block and Anime Boston have kept me away (With less than a month, I have to finish my cosplay!). I finally woke up this morning with a "A-HA" moment and started writing it. The funny part of that fact is that moment I thought of will not actually happen till the next chapter._ _Throwing her father in there was something I imagined when she was writing the paper. I mean, she is grounded, and in detention for an hour? Ha. The person that was supposed to walk through the door will probably do so the next detention...which will most likely be just the next day. Rome wasn't built in a day!_

_So will Mamoru be able to find that thing that helps Usagi study? What will her father think of Mamoru? _

_Notes about the chapter: I wasn't exactly sure the timing of SM. I know she starts off at 14 and ends at 16. We see one birthday. So to tell exactly how long Mamoru and Usagi have been together at any point in time is difficult. Honestly, to think that all 200 eps take place in 2 years is amazing in itself. For the purpose of this fic, the time between when Usagi and Mamoru get back together in R, till the end of stars is described as over a year. _

_And just a note, I am writing this on the assumption that Kenji does NOT know Usagi and Mamoru are dating. However, you will find that he does remember Mamoru from when be brought Chibi-Usa back those many many months ago. Father never forgets!_

_As for the suffixes, please let me know if I make any mistakes. I have actually gone back and watched the series in the original Japanese to see how they address each other, just give me a heads up if you know it differently. _

_And as always, check out my **C2 Extended Romance**. I have been having a lot of fun screening fan fiction to add....I have over 33 prime examples to check out. So please follow, I tend to add 1 or 2 a day. Now that I have a reader on my Iphone, I've been addicted to downloading the FF and reading it that way._

_Till next time!_

_Aarana_


End file.
